La Inmensidad
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Estoy seguro de que, en esta gran inmensidad, existe alguien capaz de pensar un poco en mi. One-shot — Registro de autoría SC1902109908944
1. Advertencia y Disclaimer

**ADVERTENCIA**

Mis historias no son de romance y pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas lectoras. Se recomienda total discreción, amplio criterio y comprensión de lectura.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento. El registro realizado cubre únicamente la trama de este fanfic. Esta prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.


	2. La Inmensidad

**La Inmensidad**

Aquella niebla era tan espesa y el movimiento del océano era tan insistente.

Llevaba ya varios días en aquel barco, tratando de consolarse a si mismo, tratando de dejar atrás lo sucedido y tratando de olvidar su propia identidad, que para nada bueno le había servido.

El ruido de la tan ansiada fiesta de Año Nuevo llegaba hasta sus oídos, era realmente estresante.

—¡Ridículos! —pensó el muchacho, tocando a tientas la barandilla—. No son nada más que gente común y corriente…

Trato de asomarse, al igual que había hecho al medio día, para ver los delfines; pero la niebla era tan espesa que no lograba ver más allá de sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

La pregunta estaba de más. Aquel viaje había sido su fantástica idea y por supuesto, también sería su mayor logro, sin embargo; todo termino siendo un gran fracaso.

¿Es que acaso tenía que pasar el resto de su miserable vida, conformándose con tanta mediocridad?

¿Es que acaso no merecía algo mejor que la maldita madrastra que su padre le impuso?

¿Es que acaso no merecía al menos un poco de respeto, en lugar de ser ignorado tan abiertamente como él mismo ignoraba a su padre y tan dolorosamente como lo hizo su madre?

Había sido por ella que se aventuró en aquel viaje, había sido por él que se decidió, había sido por si mismo que se armó de valor; había sido todo en vano…

—Maldito escándalo —mascullo entre dientes—. En realidad esta noche es igual a cualquier otra.

Estaba enfadado, no solo con aquellos a quienes les debía la vida, no solo consigo mismo, sino también con todo mundo.

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a surgir entre sus ojos. Odiaba su vida, deseaba jamás haber nacido, odiaba a aquellos que le engendraron; los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, los odiaba de manera tal, que solo podía expresarlo de esa manera.

Con el mismo furor limpio sus ojos. Esos dos no merecían nada de él. No merecían ni una pizca de amor o de respeto y mucho menos, una lágrima suya, aunque está fuera de rabia. Los odiaba y quizá la vida misma podría estar de su parte, aunque solo fuera un momento, y cobrar revancha por él.

—Estoy seguro de que no estaré solo para toda la vida —por un momento calmo el enfado, al tiempo en que esa pequeña luz de esperanza era expresada.

Una ligera sonrisa iluminó su rostro, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de llevar una vida totalmente diferente.

—No soy nada.

Durante aquel pequeño instante imagino que todo habría sido diferente si el duque hubiera decidido quedarse con la actriz. Al menos su madre le habría tratado mejor que la duquesa; de eso sí que estaba seguro, o más bien, quería estarlo.

—No soy nada… —la tristeza volvía a embriagar su ser.

Sí tan solo fuera alguien un poquito más sociable, al menos podría entrar a la fiesta, a sabiendas de que tendría que saludar a uno que otro, por una botella, aunque solo fuera de vino o champagne, o lo que sea, pero que tuviese al menos un poco de alcohol, para así no solo calmar el frio que envolvía su cuerpo, sino también el de su alma. Pero no lo era. En el colegio todos le temían y le tachaban de bandido, ebrio, solitario, mala influencia, ocioso, rebelde y varias cosas más que en ese momento no recordaba… Y lo era, le gustaba serlo, le gustaba tener su privacidad antes que convivir con gente falsa; aunque él también gozaba de las comodidades que ser el hijo de un duque, le otorgaba.

Después de todo, en aquel miserable colegio no había absolutamente nadie que valiera la pena, como para al menos charlar un poco. Todos eran niños ricos. Por supuesto, él también, pero al menos a él no le importaba ser él mismo. Era la única excepción a las reglas y lo sabía mejor que nadie; a él no le interesaba pasar la vida teniendo que guardar las apariencias; odiaba eso.

Por un instante aminoro la niebla y fue capaz de ver la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, reflejado en el profundo océano.

—No soy nada —repitió, con una voz tan baja, que el mismo casi no se escucho, realmente él solo era algo minúsculo, comparado con la inmensidad del mundo y mucho menos, de aquel basto espacio—. Estoy seguro de que, en esta profunda inmensidad, existe alguien, al menos un poco, parecido a mi, alguien capaz de comprenderme y de amarme…

Al paso en que la niebla volvía a concentrarse a su alrededor, los recuerdos del viaje volvían a su mente. Estaba harto de ello y sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Gracias a esa maldita duquesa había vuelto a discutir con su padre, y por supuesto, le había ignorado tan olímpicamente como siempre lo hacía. Los odiaba. Odiaba al duque y a su estúpida duquesa, que ni siquiera era un poquito bonita como para que sirviera de adorno.

Odiaba a la Hermana Grey, siempre tan hipócrita e interesada, que con tal de no perder el dinero del duque, era capaz de tolerar todo aquello que él hacía. Odiaba al maldito colegio San Pablo, dónde lo que importaba eran las reglas y el dinero, dónde guardar las apariencias era el objetivo principal de todos aquellos "estudiantes" que ahí residían. Dónde era fácil comprar un poco de "comprensión" por parte de los compañeros, de las maestras y sobre todo, de la directora.

Odiaba a Eleonor Baker, quien era capaz de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a mitad de una tormenta de nieve, ella prefería su carrera antes que a su propio hijo, ella también prefería ser falsa, negar la existencia de su propia sangre y guardar las apariencias, antes siquiera de regalarle un buen abrazo.

—No estaré solo por el resto de mi vida —estaba decidido—. Algún día encontraré a alguien que me ame tanto como yo a ella —murmuraba, mientras que nuevas lágrimas tomaban forma entre sus pestañas—. No seré como ninguno de ellos; porque cuando al fin la encuentre, entonces dejaré de ser nada y lo seré todo para ella…

Deseaba, con toda el alma, que aquella chica llegara a sanar sus heridas, a recordarle que la vida no siempre es tan cruel, a ser libre junto a ella, a reír con ella a pesar de la tristeza; a enseñarle lo que el amor es capaz de hacer…

La niebla era realmente espesa; no lograba siquiera ver mas allá de sus pies, pero si podía sentir las ardientes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, en una mezcla entre dolor y esperanza, entre ser pesimista y positivo, entre el deseo de olvidar y de seguir soñando.

La niebla era realmente espesa, tan espesa que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le observaba, hasta que intuyo aquella presencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolo?

¿Habría escuchado algo?

¿Qué acaso no sabía que espiar a hurtadillas es una grave falta de educación?

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —reacciono con molestia ante aquella intromisión.

—Sí. Perdóname. No quise molestarte —era sincera—. Me pareció que estabas muy triste…

Mientras ella se disculpaba, nuevamente la niebla se despejó lo suficiente, como para dejarle ver unos resplandecientes y dulces ojos color esmeralda, subrayados por una linda y divertida capa de pecas. Entonces, sin olvidar su pena, solo pudo reír a carcajadas; con toda el alma.

 **X – x – X – x - X**

 **Última edición, octubre, 2019**

 **Publicado originalmente el 15 de junio del 2018**


End file.
